I Did Not See That One Coming
by southfloyd-augustrose
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Depression; Hello Girls Night.So How Awkward was the last chapter and what will Bella do with Edward and Xavier or have they cooked up their own plan?
1. Vision

_A COUPLE DAYS EARLIER_

_"What if I say no?" I swirled into the mist a familiar place to me but the setting foreign. I could see Bella standing by Xavier I could barely hear their words. Just a faint whisper. What was she saying no to?_

_"Then I'll kidnap you, tie you to a chair, and you will participate anyway." Not much of a threat but what is she to participate in? What the heck is going on. having been stuck in my reverie I missed the last part of that conversation. _

I slammed back into my body. Although I never really left. I said one word and everyone jumped to defense. "Bella"

Emmett spoke first, ''What about her is she okay? Alice what's up?" It was really no cause for alarm but I still think we should warn Edward. Maybe we should check on her. " I relayed the vision and voiced my opinions.

Carlisle had Edward on the phone in two minutes catching him up. I heard Edward ask," Is she in trouble? will she be okay? is it an imminent threat?" Carlisle relayed the vision and every word I said to Edward. Although personally the threat was a bit childish people don't always say what they really mean. I also think the scare we had from Bella in Port Angeles before Edward and her became an item has something to do with the main reason he wanted to check on her. Maybe he changed his mind and wants her back? It's Edward and he reads mind not me.

Off to the favorite house again. I think it's everyone's favorite house I know it's mine. I miss that big white mansion in the small town of Forks. Hopefully she's still there, the place didn't look familiar.

************************************************************************************_What the hell did you leave her for? You knew she wouldn't get along without you_.

Shut up okay I can't think like that. I really can't because this was the best thing for her.

_Keep telling yourself that lover boy but let's be truthful you left because you wouldn't have been able to deal with the guilt. Admit it you know it's the truth. You didn't want to be Lady Macbeth not able to wash the blood off your hands. You're a coward._

Be quiet. I am not a coward. I did it for her I didn't want to be the cause for the end her life because I love her. And in case you didn't see I'm killing myself without her if one of us has to die it should be me not her. I should have the years that weren't mine to live taken away from me I don't deserve them.

_Are You saying that you regret being the way you are?_

And what am I?

_A vampire. well you sound really regretting like you don't really want me here._

I don't want you here. You just came. I want you gone.

_Do you really think that? Remember you invited me and if you weren't a vampire you would not have met her you would be dead not knowing how good true love feels._

Well I wish I were dead. I hate what I am.

_Oh, stop being such a sorry ass. You act like the world revolves around you. What about Bella how do you think she feels? _

I'm a vampire I feel more deeply than humans.

_First you hate being a vampire, then you use it as an excuse make up your mind, and I hate to break it to you, Bella maybe human but honestly she's had human feelings all her life and yours have just started to resurface. So I firmly believe that as of right now she probably feels this stronger than you do. To be contradictory she is emotionally stronger than you so she probably is doing better than you. She also can't run away like you can. She has to be strong and take care of so many people that she doesn't have the chance to curl up in a ball and just be nonresponsive for days upon days on end. Hey watch out for that tree! Stealth, my man, Stealth. _

I hate it when you make sense. Well since you're so full of knowledge mighty one what should I do I'm tired of living without her. It's hard to get through one day let alone one hour.

_Just keep running you'll be at her side in no time hopefully she'll take your sorry butt back I wouldn't if I were her. And remember when in doubt romantic etiquette and charm out. Or get on your knees and plead._

Almost there. I knew my conscience was in its right mind when it invited you to speak up.

_Yea what on Earth would you do without me? And something had to be in its right mind if the crazed vampire wasn't._

So are you a part of me or am I crazy?

_It's my job to keep true love together I will move onto the next couple in need when you guys are together._

So your sure we will get back together?

_Man, I am already working on her as we speak although in a more corporal form because I think me talking to her in her head would send her over the edge._

So why do you have this "job" anyway?

_Well it's a divine plan that you defied by leaving, I make sure your destiny stays on the track it's supposed to. Right now your off track. Your destiny includes a certain brown eyed beauty .But don't worry you weren't the only screw up. She wasn't supposed to move to Jacksonville either. I have to ixnay on the explanation till Bella is with us she will not like being the last one to know. _

What do I call you?

_Xavier. _


	2. Rocky Road and Brownies

**authors note: whoa what sort of newsflash was that? hope u guys like thanks to my editor korri hall she puts up with a lot from me she's also the reason i keep updating otherwise i wouldn't i get lazy so to my friend Korri Hall!**

**Disclaimer: stephanie meyer owns edward his family and bella but the girls except liuce are real and Xavier is a figment of my imagination.**

I was looking into his face wishing things were different. Wishing he hadn't hurt me. Wishing he hadn't come here to disrupt my healing process. It figures, just when I start to heal he comes in and screws it all up. Why, why did he come back?!?!

WAIT. _Bella,_ hello_ he's back! Why are you objecting to that?!?_

"Bella," he breathes into my face. The longing, desperation, and surprise are apparent in his voice and on his face. He twirled me out, not letting go of me as Xavier had. Spinning me back to him he grabbed my hips and made me move with him, dipping me periodically.

Yeah, I know we have just reunited with each other and we should be doing the whole 'I'm-sorry-I-really-love-you' thing. Well, my excuse is that I wasn't able to before, and now, out of nowhere, the love of my life pops up, being that he is a vampire, he can dance better than any dance instructor, ever, and this may be the only chance I will ever have at dancing with him using my new found skills. Maybe I wanted to show off a little bit, but this has nothing to do with that. I need a few memories of him, for when he leaves again, and I can pretend he is the one I am dancing with when I close my eyes. I knew he wouldn't stay, no matter how he may act like he feels. The longing, the desperation, it's all a show; the surprise, I believe, might be genuine.

The song ended and I turned to leave when I ran smack into Xavier. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Edward. "Is this him, Querida? Edward?"

I forgot I had told him about Edward. See? There have been too many surprises tonight, but I prefer surprises to getting killed. I didn't say anything because I was speechless. Edward looked at me, I stared at the floor.

"Yes, I am Edward. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. So there we were I'm looking at the floor, Edward is beside me shaking Xavier's hand, which happens to be blocking my way. Aren't we in trouble?

"Oh, we've met before. I told you I was working on her, Senior, in a more corporal form," he smiled at Edward, who now had recognition all over his face. I saw now why Xavier was trying so hard to get close to me. He wanted to keep me from moving on, not help me. This knowledge hurt as it took root in my mind. Maybe because I knew Edward was part of this scheme.

I side stepped Xavier, but he caught my arm. I looked up at him with fury burning in my eyes. He let go, and I moved toward the girls who had watched the whole thing transpire.

I cocked my head to the side and said, "You're gonna have to kidnap me and tie me to a chair before I'll go out with you or that bastard standing beside you!" I turned and blinked back the tears.

A song came on then and some random guy grabbed me and twirled me toward the tables, where my protectors were. When he tried to take me back onto the floor after we got to the side, I disentangled myself from him, only to be hugged by my girls. They were always there to make me feel better.

As we walked outside to the car my mood lightened with mindless chatter. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling some rocky road ice cream and a 'Comedy Central' special coming on. What do you think?" Philicia says saving the day with ice cream and laughter.

"Yeah, babe, I hear there's a Jeff Dunham special coming on tonight. But Philicia keep your rocky road to yourself, I want the vanilla," Korri chimed in.

"Hey, you guys know that Daddy made the specialty tonight, right? It starts with B and ends with ownies! Oh, and there's an R in there somewhere!" I feel my mouth water at the thought of Kayla's daddy's brownies, especially when they have the chocolate chunks in them. Yep, my night was definitely looking up. I nodded vigorously. No one can be sad while eating the best brownies in the world and watching a stupid comedian on the television with your best friends.

If only your group of friends weren't missing a very important person to you. No, I'm not talking about Edward – I mean Alice. I had a feeling that if she ever met my new friends, she would really like them. Maybe Rosalie and Lucy would get along, too.

**Authors note: hmmm... is he gonna let her walk away like that? Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. I closed my eyes and dove head first

**Authors note: Friendship is love without it's wings never forget that the words of a wise old poet whose name eludes me right now lord byron maybe yeps hope you like**

**Disclaimer: i own the girls who heal bella and Xavier and the weird minor characters.**

I felt renewed as I stood in front of my house breathing deep breaths. A night with the girls was the right medication. They didn't even ask about the dance floor scene. It's like they can read me in a way Edward never could. I walked up the front steps and opened the screen door. I saw a note from Mom on the door.

_Bella,_

_Honey, Phil had a game in Pensacola we'll be back in a week. We want to see the giant beach ball! You know my cell. Money for food is in the cookie jar, call if you need anything. Don't forget to water my begonias. Love you._

_Mom _

Well, that's nice. Hmm, I wonder if the girls are still allowed to come here for Scary Movie Monday? I'll have to call and ask. As these thoughts plagued my head, I unlocked the door and went into the house. I dropped my bag on the kitchen floor and wadded up the note to toss in the trash can. I hit the target! Whoa! See brand new girl, Bella + Friends = really good day and a happy mood. I did a little jig and walked to the fridge to get a water. I took a sip then grabbed my bag and headed for my room.

When I opened the door, I dropped my bag and my jaw. There on my bed he sat.

"Hi"

I stared in disbelief. Internally shaking myself, I went about putting my toiletry items up and throwing my clothes in my hamper— completely ignoring Him as he sat on my bed watching me with his golden eyes. I may have acted like it didn't matter that he was there or that I couldn't even tell he was there, but I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand to attention.

Finally getting fed up, I turned on him in a fury. "Why are you here in my house? I thought last night I had made myself clear. I don't want to see you again."

He cracked a grin, the crooked one I love best, "No, you said I would have to kidnap you and tie you to chair before you would go out with me. Not that you didn't want to see me anymore."

I was frustrated, "Ugh! Must you be so technical? I thought it was self explanatory. I don't want you in my life. You screwed it up even after you left! How did you get Xavier to do it, huh? How did you get him to try and keep me from getting over you? Why would you do that? You left me. Why try to make me remember you?"

"Wait, what are you saying?" He was clearly playing stupid, well, so could I.

"I mean that I know about your plot with Xavier."

He shook his head, "What plot? Bella, love, we did nothing against you. I left you so you could have a normal life, why would I let Xavier try to keep your mind on me when I would much rather do that with me here with you?" He had moved from the bed to a standing position walking towards me as I backed away from him. I finally hit the door. He reached his hand up to my face to cup my cheek, and I turned my head away.

I wanted him to do it. Wanted him to hold me, but that would be my undoing and it would hurt that much worse. Its bad enough I danced with him last night. I had my girls with me then, my courage in the flesh. He removed his hand, still staring at my intensely.

"Bella I love you."

I pushed him away from me. "No you don't. You don't love, or wouldn't hurt me! That's the difference between someone who loves you and someone who doesn't. You had the power to hurt me the most. If you loved me, you wouldn't have, because you did, _that_ gives me all the information I need." I turned, put my hand on the door knob poised to twist it open.

"Bella, please don't hurt me the way I hurt you. I hurt you to save you. Then I realized it wouldn't have made any difference whether it was to save you or not, I realized I need you. I want you in my life. Love,"he grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him, "Darling, please."

His hand moved up to my neck, caressing it, as his eyes searched. It was here I made a fateful observation,

Edward Cullen was holding his breath.

Now this may not mean much to you, but to me it means a universe, MY universe. Edward is a vampire, right? He doesn't need to breathe, right? Well, he does anyway. The point is he was throwing all his hope into this request, he was risking his heart and he risked me saying no. Had I said no, I'm pretty sure it would have quite possibly killed him. I'm not one for murder, so what am I to do? The only thing I can do to make him breath and not fall over dead.

"No, not again." His face fell. There was my proof he loved me. His anguish apparent and then he realized his expression and tried to hide it. It was too late, I had already seen it. That was when I truly made my decision.

He started to back up, but I grabbed his hands and tugged him back to me. He looked confused, most people can't look good and confused at the same time, but he did it well. I pulled him close and ran my hands up his arms to thread them through his hair at the back of his neck. His hands went to my hips and around to the small of my back.

"I was wondering if you really loved me. You just answered all my questions." I breathed blowing my breath in his face. Yes, I brushed my teeth this morning, so my breath was a-okay to me. I wonder if my breath affects him as much as it does me? It didn't matter whether it did or not because my thoughts flew from my head as our lips met.

Hours later, it seemed, we pulled apart. "So you still love me?"

How could he ask such a stupid question? "No, I just put my heart and soul into a kiss that meant nothing to me. Yes I still love you! What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged.

He picked up my gauntlet with, "Spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me."

"I'll think about it and let you know," I chuckled.

My door was thrown open and missed me by mere inches, I turned to see who it was and was left in a trance of shock and awe.

**Authors note:Who could it be?Tune into the next episode of Didn't see that one coming for the answers. Thank you everyone goodnight! i'm kidding. but seriously review if your outraged or if you feel no emotions at all**


End file.
